Flowers in Bloom
by wh0s-th4t-ch1ck
Summary: With Avatar Aang growing older and weaker everyday, it is up to Tenzin to produce more Air Nomads. But will he marry for the purpose of bring back his people or for true love?
1. Chapter 1

Tenzin awoke; the sun was breaking the horizon when he sat upright, scratching his head.

"Everyone will be in the city; I better take advantage of this time before I start training…" Tenzin thought. His older brother Bumi proposed to Jiao, Firelord Zuko's daughter, both sides of the family has been busy for months with preparations; the wedding shall be the event of the decade in Republic City. Tenzin was never keen on weddings so he kept his distance during the last 4 months, only showing up to events where the best man had to be there. The last couple weeks had been stressful on Air Temple Island. Katara , Mai and Jiao had been staying here, discussing, arguing and crying about the flowers, the performance and other things that were very trivial in Tenzin's opinion. For the last week and a half they have been going to Republic City at the crack of dawn and coming back at sunset. Tenzin's has had more than enough time to practice the new airbending techniques his father, Avatar Aang has been showing him with the temple being wedding free during the day.

Tenzin walked down the stairs leisurely, appreciating the peace and quiet he never had growing up with this siblings Kya and Bumi. He was walking into the dining hall with the lychee juice he grabbed when he stopped in the door. His father, the Avatar that stopped the 100-year-war, Aaang, was sitting at the table, looking over important documents from the Earth Kingdom.

"Ah, Tenzin come, sit down with your old man." Aang said as he grinned, gesturing to the seat across from him. Tenzin sat down, a little hesitant. He didn't expect his father to be home, he was particularly close to Jiao so he would expect him to be tagging along with them in the city, or at least taking care of important business within the city.

"Hello father, I was just going to finish my lychee juice and then go do my warm ups." Tenzin said while bowing slightly.

"Ah, no need, no need. You should relax today Tenzin. Not many days where we get this much quiet eh?" his father said with a chuckle which turned into a slight cough.

Tenzin looked on his father with concern. He always did this when he showed any sign of sickness. A couple years ago Aang gravely ill and was close to death. Tenzin has always been cautious with his father's health ever since.

"Father, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, no Tenzin I'm fine it was nothing."

"Alright… Well I finished my juice, so I shall go practice my warm-ups." Tenzin said, standing up.

"No, son. I need to speak with you." Aang told him as he pushed aside the documents.

"Yes father?"

Tenzin was confused. His father never acted so seriously towards him, his mother always joked that Tenzin was so serious that his father never needed to be. He was genuinely curious about what his father need to say.

"Tenzin, you're 34, am I right?"

"Yes father."

"And during your 34 years of life how many times have I told you the story of our people, the Air Nomads?"

"Countless times father"

"Then you must know that we are the only ones left, the only airbenders in the entire world."

"Yes father, you've told me many times.." Tenzin stated irritably, losing patience with his father's obvious questions.

"Then you know that my time is coming to an end an-"

"Father! Don't talk like that! You have many years ahead of you! Don't even think about the Spirit World yet!" yelled Tenzin, he hated when his father, or anyone in that matter talked about death.

Aang smiled reassuringly " Yes of course son, but in slight chance I do-"

His son stood up angrily "FATHER! I won't stand you talking like that!"

"yes I know Tenzin," Aang sighed "but we need to discuss what I want to you to do before my death-"

"FATHER! ENOUGH!"

"Tenzin! Listen! Before I die I-"

"I WON'T HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF THIS SUBJECT"

"Tenzin-" his father said, his patience wearing thin.

"NO FATHER."

"TENZIN-"

"NO"

"TENZIN!" Aang stood up, his eyes filled with fury. "I WANT YOU TO GET MARRIED."


	2. Chapter 2

"…..wait…what?" Tenzin said quietly, completely dumbfounded.

"Tenzin, I was devastated over the loss of our people" Avatar Aang said, regaining is calm domineer "and when I realized you were an airbender I was overjoyed! Watching you blast air in Katara's face." He chuckled as he spoke, but becoming serious once again. "I don't think I could handle losing our people again if you don't settle down."

They stood there, silent. Tenzin didn't know how to react, he never really paid much attention to girl, there were a couple summer romances when his family visited friends from the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Other than that he had been too focused on completing his airbender training to have anything serious with a girl.

Tenzin thought it over for a while, he never even thought about starting a family, the thought of trying to train hyperactive children repulsed him. But seeing the pain in his father eyes at the thought of losing the Air Nomads once again makes him reconsider the thought of marriage.

"Father..I-I don't know, I think I need to focus on my airbending more, I feel spiritually detached.." He stuttered, knowing the excuse was unconvincing the moment it left his mouth.

"Tenzin? Really?" questioned Aang with one eyebrow raised. "You're Mr. Spiritual!"

"Um...Yes...Well...Uh I-I need to f-focus on…" Stammered Tenzin, not being able to think of any legitimate excuse.

"Oh it's alright Tenzin, if you're not ready , you're not ready. " Aang said while he started walking out of the room, he entered a coughing fit as he walked down the hall. Tenzin stood there, not really understanding what had just happened. Did his father really expect him to just find someone and have children? Or actually take the time to get to know them?

"Of course the second option" He thought. But the urgency in his father's voice convinced him otherwise.

Later that night, Tenzin laid on his bed, listening to the banter downstairs over Jiao's dress. He wasn't able to concentrate all day since his father's talk, so he had just been wandering around the island, arguing with himself whether he should fulfil his father's wishes, or follow his own feeling s and live peacefully alone? He was so conflicted, not knowing who to talk to about the subject. Kya, his older sister is busy getting her family ready to travel up from the South pole to really talk, Bumi is of course busy with his own wedding to pay attention to his younger brother's love life. He could ask Lin, Toph Bei Fong's daughter, but she's always been so blunt that it would just make him felling worse. Tenzin was all out of ideas when his mother, Katara walked in.

"Hello Tenzin." She said with a grin.

"Hello mother" Tenzin said , while sitting up.

His mother had always been very sweet to Tenzin. Scolding his siblings when he first got his head shaved, going all the way into Republic City for lychee juice when he was sick, calming him down when he had trouble learning an airbending technique. He was grateful that she came to see him.

"Tenzin, Aang told me about your little…discussion this morning" She told him while sitting down beside him.

Tenzin sighed "And you think that I should get married to have more Air Nomads too?"

"Oh sweetie," Katara exclaimed, putting her arms around her son "I want you to do what you think is right. Your father and I didn't just have you kids in hope of getting an airbender out of it; we had you because we wanted you. We wanted to hear the pitter patter of feet running through the house, the unconditional love, and knowledge that you kids needed us. I have to admit, there were tough days, but seeing you kids crawl into our laps at the end of the day and tell us how much you love us made it all worth it."

Katara gave Tenzin a long hug and a kiss on the forehead before she started walking out of the room.

"Mother?"

"Yes Tenzin?"

"Do you think father would be upset if I told him I don't want children?"

Katara bite her lip. "Well, when Aang found that the Air Nomads were wiped out… he got a little more than upset…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tenzin set out for Republic City. He hadn't visited in a while and needed to check in with his bookstore. After a swift glide over he decides to grab a cup of tea before heading downtown.

"Hello, Nalo" Tenzin said, bowing to and old man "Good morning, Kena." To a middle-aged woman.

Tenzin knew all the elders in Republic City, mostly because he fit in more with them rather than people his age. All the men and women his age were busy getting married and starting a family. He never saw the need for this.

"Why deal with immature children all day?" Tenzin thought. He could be doing much more important things than babysitting annoying brats.

He finally got to his favourite tea shop; The Panda Lily, but it was closed. Confused, Tenzin walked up to Aika, the woman who always brings him his Jasmine tea with a dab of cream.

"Hello Aika, why isn't the shop open yet?" asked Tenzin, getting a little stressed, he gets agitated when he doesn't have his tea.

"Sorry Tenzin, the boss told me not to open until he gets back from vacation. " Akia said with a sigh. "He's paranoid that I'll trash the place or something." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well I understand where he is coming from. You are only 18." Tenzin said with a wink.

Akia playfully punched him in the arm "oh hush! I'm more mature than most girls my age!" she exclaimed "Well anyways, you'll have to get your tea from somewhere else Tenzin."

Tenzin sighed "Well I respect you following the rules, but I am disappointed I won't be getting my tea…Well good day Akia."

"Good day, Tenzin." She said while bowing.

"Now where am I supposed to get my tea?" he said out loud while looking at the sky. "It looks like it's almost noon. I have to open the shop soon…what to do…"

He got lost in thought of possible ways of getting his Jasmine tea as he wandered to an unfamiliar part of the city. When he finally snapped back into reality he realized how far off from his usual part of town he was.

Tenzin looked around trying to find familiar surroundings, but failed to do so.

"Oh dear…" he sighed while venturing deeper and deeper in the strange city, not knowing, what will happen.

The further and further he got, he got more hopelessly lost and stressed, anxiety engulfing him.

"Where am I? What if I can't find my way back?" Tenzin thought to himself. "What if I can't get my tea?"

After two more hours of roaming around the city Tenzin had lost hope of ever finding a familiar building. He was just about to sit down on the curb when a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. Reacting quickly, he was about to strike strong blast of air which knock the person twenty feet back. He was in the middle of making his move when the other hand grabbed his arm and held it against his back, restraining him.

"Relax Cue ball, it's me." growled a woman's voice.

Tenzin exhaled "Oh, Lin." He turned to face her "good to see a familiar face in the city."

"Yeah, saw you about an hour back, decided to finally come get you before Katara got worried."

"What! If you saw me an hour ago why didn't you help me then?" Tenzin asked her.

"Ah, I love seeing you lost, after all those years growing up with you acting like you know everything about the city when you only really know the boring facts, I guess you can call it revenge. Lin answered with a smirk. "Aw now don't get you're panties in a bunch" she added when seeing his face going red with anger. "Come on I'll get you back." She said while leading him through the streets.

It took a couple hours to get back to the main streets, it would have been shorter if Tenzin hadn't started a conversation with every elderly person they passed or Lin ticketing for minor offences.

"What?" she asked when she saw the skeptical look Tenzin gave Lin when she ticketed a Sato Mobile from being 2 inches near a fire hydrant. "They'll thank me when their car won't get destroyed if waterbenders need to use the hydrant on a fire."

Most of the walk Tenzin and Lin talked. About family, careers the wedding.

"I knew Jiao would break and marry that airhead. If I was her I would have ditched Bumi long ago." Lin stated.

"Oh you just don't like him because he hit you in the head with uncle Sokka's boomerang when we were younger." Tenzin replied, chuckling at her scowl.

"So Cue Ball, when do plan on settling down and have little air babies?" Lin teased.

His eyes darted to the ground "Well actually, my father wants me to settle down…continue repopulating the Air Nomads…but I don't think I want to have a family…"

"Well I can't blame you, who would want bratty kids blowing wind in your face all day." Lin with a laugh but stopped when she saw the hurt in Tenzin's eyes.

"Listen." She said as she turned, facing him in the eye "I know your father means well and isn't trying to pressure you, just do what your heart tells you."

A smile slowly grew on Tenzin's face.

"Thank you Lin, you really do know what to say." He thanked her and abruptly hugs her after.

Emotions overflowed Lin. The only people who she let her hug her was her mother, father, Aang and Katara. Even as children, she would never let Tenzin touch her otherwise he would get a rock to the face. But this time, it was different. She usually felt anger and Tenzin's touch but this time. This time, she felt something stirring. Something she never felt before. It was nice but embarrassing all at once. She could feel her face getting hotter by the second until finally Tenzin pulled away.

"Well I must be going now Lin" he said, while patting her on the shoulder " Thank you for helping me back and for the advice. Now I better go get my tea!"

As he walked away, Lin was wondering. What was going on with her? Is she feeling something…for Tenzin?


	4. Chapter 4

It was 6 o' clock when Tenzin finally got to his bookshop; he looked around to see that everyone else was closing up for the day, heading home to their loved ones.

"No point of opening now." he sighed as he began straightening out the shop for tomorrow. Another hour had passed before he finished and he might try one last time finding a tea shop before heading back home.

On he went, making casual small talk with shopkeepers as he walked past. The sun began to set when he finally found a cozy little tea shop down the road. _I have I passed this place before? It is on the way to my shop? _He shrugged off the thought and walked in. It was cozy, nothing big and fancy, just a couple of tables scattered. It was nice Tenzin thought, nice and humble. He sat down at a table nearest the window and looked over the menu.

"Oh…the variety." He mutters under his breath, while scratching his chin. Just as he finished looking over their dessert section a woman came up to him. The woman was stunning; with her long brown hair tied loosely and her ember eyes took Tenzin's breath away.

"May I take your order or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" She asked with the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

He snapped back into reality and came flustered, blushing like crazy.

"A-ah yes…o-of course. Um I-I'll have…um..." he stuttered. "Well w-what do you recommend?"

She stood there thinking for a while before she finally spoke.

"Well how about I start you up with the mint tea with shredded chocolate? Shop speciality." She said with a dazzling grin.

"W-wonderful! I'll have that."

"Wait here. It'll take a few minutes." She said with a wink as she walked off to the kitchen while Tenzin stared longingly after her.

"Well! Look at this! Tenzin is interested in a girl!" yelled a voice from behind Tenzin.

The airbender jumped and frantically turned to see who said that and saw _him._

"Aiko.." he sighed "What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Earth Kingdom? At your job?"

Aiko was a childhood friend of Tenzin's. His parents were Ty Lee and Haru, which Katara and his aunt Suki had a strong relationship with. So of course they were forced to play with each other when they visited. Aiko considered Tenzin one of his best friends while Tenzin only considered him as good company…sometimes. Aiko had been working closely with the Earth Kingdom guards for a couple years, teaching new earth bending techniques and some metal bending Toph had shown him.

"Yea. I'm taking time off, for the wedding and all." He said "But never mind about that! Who's that waitress you have the hots for?" he asked eagerly.

Tenzin began to turn red for embarrassment, eyes frantically darting across the room and pulling on his cloak.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about! She was t-taking my order!" he said in a hushed whisper.

Aiko leaned back, giving Tenzin a smug look.

"Well, you have two choices right now Tenzin." He said, brush his hair out of his green eyes. "Either you tell me the truth, or I tell her that you're in love with her."

"Okay! I'll tell you the truth!" Tenzin exclaimed a little panicked. "I just met her, and I think I really like her. But I don't know what to do."

Aiko's smirk slowly turned into a grin at Tenzin's words.

"And that's why." He replied, raising his arms. "That's why I'm here Tenzin."

Lin was back at the police station, filling out paper work, as usual. But today she couldn't concentrate. Since that afternoon all she could think about was Tenzin and her feelings towards him. Sure she may have had innocent crushes on him as a kid but that usually ended with him being a complete bore when they were alone. But this time…it was different. She didn't want to tune him out or just have him around to practice earth bending on. She wanted to listen to how his day was, and just sit and talk with him. Lin had a warm feeling when thinking about it. She didn't like it. Lin Bei Fong, daughter of Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender ever, next in line to be the Police Chief, conflicted by feelings for an airbender? Can't be true.

She slammed down her pen and began pacing back and forth, trying to figure this all out.

_Why now?_ Lin thought _why after all these years of knowing him? Why is he so interesting all of a sudden?_

"Well look who its is." said a woman's voice from the doorway. Lin looked up to see Kya, her best friend.

"Kya!" Lin ran to give her a hug. "How are you? What time did you arrive? It's been so lonely without you here!"

Kya laughed as she hugged Lin. "I've missed you Lin, I'll tell you everything once we're back at the temple. But for now, tell my why you were pacing that way."

Lin's smile fell as she looked away from Kya's blue eyes, down to the floor.

"Um…well it's just…" She stammered, while pulling on her uniform.

Kya gave her a smile. "Is it about Tenzin?" she said with a giggle, seeing the shock on Lin's face.

"W-what! No! I-it's not that at a-all!" Lin stuttered, her face going bright red.

Kya placed her hand on Lin's shoulder. "Lin, you really think I haven't noticed anything between you two over the years?" she questioned, watching her best friend's eyes find the floor again. "Come on, you can tell me all about it once we get back."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on! I've told you what to say now go!"

"I will not say such things!"

"Just go!"

Tenzin and Aiko had been arguing what the airbender should say to the beautiful waitress. Tenzin turned down all of his friend's suggestions. He could see her coming back to his table; he was running out of time. Tenzin began to panic as she set down his mint tea with her delicate hand.

"Here you are, mint tea with shredded chocolate on top!" she said, then turned to the earthbender. "Anything for you?"

"No thanks doll face." Aiko replied with a wink, which made the waitress roll her eyes and walk back to another customer.

" Aiko…you're supposed to be helping me…"

"Sorry old habit. Now tell me again why you wanna see her again?"

Tenzin sighed and smiled, taking sips from the delicious tea. "She's beautiful, nice and charming. I get butterflies every time I see her…You know that." He snapped, getting back into reality.

"Yeah…I don't have any ideas that you'll like…let's get out of here 'kay?" said Tenzin's friend, getting out of his seat.

"But-!"

"Let's think of a plan first." Aiko interrupted. "Then we'll come back prepared. Now go pay and meet me out front. I gotta use the washroom."

The airbender sighed. "Sounds good. See you outside."

Tenzin paid the two Yuan and five copper pieces and waited outside the tea shop. After a while of waiting he turned to go see what is taking the earthbender so long when he saw a horrific sight. Aiko was talking to the waitress! Tenzin could feel himself going red as they stole glances of him during their conversation. Eventually Aiko came back, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Guess who just got you a date!" He yelled, arms wide open, expecting a hug. But the airbender pushed him back, red with fury and embarrassment.

"WHAT IN SPIRITS DID YOU SAY?" Tenzin spat out,ready to blow Aiko back thirty feet. But the earthbender seemed unphased. He slowly put his arms down, while the smirk on his face became larger.

"Relax airhead." Joked Aiko " I just told her everything you told me"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry! She thought it was cute. She said she'll meet you tomorrow in front of the shop at 7."

The rage quickly faded from Tenzin's face as a grin grew.

"R-really?" He asked half laughing. He didn't wait for answer; he jumped ten feet into the air out of excitement. Floating back to the ground contently he asked his friend one important question.

"So what's her name?"

Aiko looked confused. His eyes darting around at the ground while muttering to himself. After a while looked up like a confused five-year-old.

"Huh…guess I didn't ask…Oh well!" He said starting to walk again.

Tenzin sighed. He knew it was too perfect…

"_Well that shall be an awkward conversation starter…."_He thought as he walked the chatty earthbender home.

"…and that is when you showed up." Finished Lin. After Kya put her kids down to sleep they went back to the guest room and the metal bender told her best friend all about her feelings lately. She was still confused about her feelings for Tenzin. They had known each other for so long; she didn't want to ruin the relationship by introducing newly found feelings.

Kya pursed her lips. She had listened silently through her whole rant. The water bender knew Bei Fong would have feelings for her little brother eventually. I mean, they spent every waking hour together as kids, it was bound to happen. The brown haired beauty sighed and smiled at her friend.

"Lin." She said, putting a hand on Lin's shoulder. "I think you should see if you **really **have feelings for Tenzin. Actually listen to him. See if you connect to him."

Lin liked that idea; direct interrogations were not her thing. She liked to strategize then make her move.

"Sounds good, thank you Kya." She said with a hug.

Just then they heard hollering coming from down the hall. Lin groaned as Kya laughed. Bumi bursts through the door with a wide grin on his face.

"SIS!" he screams as her runs and picks her up.

"Glad to see you too Bumi!" Kya chuckled as her younger brother twirled her around. Aang and Katara stood in the doorway smiling at the reunited siblings.

"How yea doin up in the North Pole? Hows ol' Nakotook doing? He still treating you right? If he isn't I'll knock some sense into him! Anyways! How are my little nieces and nephews doing? I bet they're spitting images of you! Oh I hope my kids look like me. That is if Jiao wants kids…Oh spirits how haven't I asked her that yet? Our whole marriage could crumple over this! Oh no!" Bumi yelled without taking a breather. He put down his sister and ran out of the room muttering to himself.

Aang chuckled. "He just has the pre-wedding stress. Don't worry he'll snap out of it soon. It's crazy how silly people get from it."

"You were the exact same way when we were getting married mister." interjected Katara as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

They all laughed and the gestured Lin over. The metal bender tried to bow to her elders but Katara and Aang insisted on a hug. They finally broke after they heard Kya's son crying from the other room. Katara and Kya rushed to the little boy's side and Lin was left alone with the Avatar. Lin didn't mind this because she got along rather swimmingly with Kya's father and didn't hesitate to start up a conversation. They sat down on a bench and talked about trivial topics. The police force, Council meetings, Bumi's breakdowns. But through all these subjects Aang could sense something off about Lin. But he didn't know how to bring it up to the hot-headed metal bender. But little did he know, Lin was thinking the same thing. She always trusted Aang's advice but how can she bring up her feelings about his youngest son? It would just be awkward asking him. Annoyed by the tension, Avatar Aang finally let it out in the open.

"Is something bothering you Lin?" he blurted out.

The earth bender was taken back and took a few moments to answer.

"W-well…there is something…I've had these fee-."

"Gran Pappi!" A little boy screamed from the doorway. He ran towards the old air bender with arms wide open, anticipating a hug. He jumped onto Aang's lap with a giggle.

"Aw look at my little Nootar! Such a big boy!" Laughed Aang as he tickled his grandson. But those laughs turned into nasty coughs. Katara rushed to her husband's side with a water skin. He drank a questionable liquid from it that subdued the coughing. The three women gave each other concerned glances and Aang stood up, the little boy still on one arm.

"Well I guess it's time to hit the hay." He said with a smile as he carried Nootar back to his room.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Said Katara. Kya gave her mother a reassuring hug before she left the room.

Lin sighed and looked out the window.

"I better head home now. I'll see you later Kya." She stated, giving her friend a hug.

"Of course."

Lin began walking through the temple, hearing the hollering, chanting and gongs ringing from every direction. She began to get a headache from all the noises around her. It was bothering her so much she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Watch where-." She began to say when she looked up and saw Tenzin. Her heart stopped for a moment as she looked into his grey eyes. She realized what she was doing and snapped back into reality.

"You're going! Watch where you're going Airhead!" she snarled as he gave him a punch.

"Sorry Lin, I guess my head is in the clouds today." He said with a giggle

"_Did he just giggle?_" thought Lin "_he NEVER giggles." _

"Uhhhh…okay then. I'm just gonna go now, see you later…" the metal bender stammered as she started walking away."

"Hey! You want to go out for lunch tomorrow? My treat!" the air bender asked.

Lin was shocked but she finally replied. "Um…sure,sounds good."

"Alright meet me in front of my shop at noon!"

"A-alright."

He gave her a last smile before disappearing into the hallways. Lin couldn't believe it, a lunch date with Tenzin! Now she could really see if the feelings she has for him are real.

That night, both the air bender and the earth bender fell asleep blushing. But while Lin thought of Tenzin, Tenzin thought of the gorgeous waitress.


End file.
